


Your Memories

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: Balder had his mark. Being a covert operation, other experiment classes were unfit for the task and he was assigned on his own. Nothing was safe from Leader. Not for long.





	Your Memories

He had his mark. Randa Boulos. 37 years old, deceptively muscular despite a curvy frame, and well connected. A scientist in Leader's employ for five years, Randa dropped off the radar at the same time as certain secure files. She had a safe house in Boston, where she could conceal herself in a crowd. His studio, rented under a false name, was in the building across from hers and one level higher. He smiled, however slight. Nothing was safe from Leader. Not for long.

"Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran played on the radio and a YouTube video of vacuuming played over that. He had an alarm to remind him to change the audio to a shower in 15 minutes. Balder was to maintain the illusion of a regular resident until the mole had revealed her employers, a task he'd been familiar with for years but remained easier with T class units present. Despite their militant attributes, the T class had a childlike nature that allowed them to more easily mimic standard living. Singing along, ordering out, and talking to neighbors. Being that this was a covert operation, those practices were unacceptable and Balder was assigned on his own.

The small light mounted on his scope blinked, indicating detected motion in her apartment. He leaned forward, seeing her enter with a paper bag in one arm and a bag strap over her shoulder. She was missing the laptop bag she left with, the one he'd planted a tracker in. Sitting back, he took out his phone and messaged Leader's aide, Ms. Temple, through an encrypted connection.

'The bait was taken.'

Seen immediately. A few seconds reading that notice that she was typing before he got his orders.

'Get a new supplier.'

Having seen it was all he needed. Balder ended the YouTube video, and the radio had an auto shut-off feature. This place would remain in Leader's possession for some time before his connections could be sure it wouldn't trace back to him. They were thorough in their fields, and so was he. Nothing would remain of her.

\- - -

(Skipping the fight scene for gore reasons.)

\- - -

Breathing steadily and deeply, he stood from what remained of Randa. Her clothes and sunglasses sat heaped beside the messenger bag she entered with. Balder knelt to retrieve the bag, but instead found himself searching her pockets. A rumpled ticket to the train, discarded; two pennies and a dime, discarded; her wallet... And he stopped, dropping the khakis to the floor. He opened the wallet, noticing an image inside a clear pocket immediately.

"Who carries pictures, Randa?" His voice seemed distant, foreign, and raspy from disuse. A boy and a preteen girl smiled out, trophies in hand. He wore a dress shirt, vest, and bowtie, and the test tube trophy had a plaque reading Science Fair - 2nd Place. In her uniform with a sparring weapon and a badge rather than trophy, he assumed she fell in third place at her competition. "A niece and nephew?"

Randa was unmarried and single, but that meant nothing. Leader was those as well, and he had hundreds of descendents as well as two direct clones. Both dormant, but the fact remained. He removed the picture to review it again, turning it over once he was done. The back revealed nothing. Balder didn't know her well enough to determine anything from the image other than the two in it were siblings. They loved her, and she treasured them.

"I--" He'd seen this said in the movies they were permitted to watch in their free community time. "I am sorry. May you rest in peace." Balder stood for a final time, the bag on his shoulder and the picture in the inner chest pocket of his jacket. He walked out to the city's nighttime streets where an unassuming taxi waited for him. It would carry him to the first stop of many on an intricate trail home. To Leader, Ms. Temple, the other class units, Yua, and the memoir box beneath his bed. The lid closed snugly after the memento from his previous assignment - a locket with a single black and white image inside. 

He would need a new box before his next mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love feedback, and I hope you enjoyed this. Any suggestions, opinions, and thoughts are welcome.
> 
> Image Credits: Public Domain (found on Pixabay)  
> Originally Posted: http://aminoapps.com/p/ye2i9b7


End file.
